vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
|-|School Uniform= |-|Costume Alpha= |-|Costume Beta= |-|Costume Gamma= |-|Full Cowl= Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the #1 Hero in Japan. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his Quirk. Now on his path to becoming the greatest hero, Izuku fights atrocious villains, endless schoolwork and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 8-C with 5%, higher with 8%, High 8-C with 20%, 8-B with 100% Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapter 1-3), 15 (Chapter 3 to Hero License Exam Arc), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength and speed with One For All), Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Energy Manipulation (Can create dark tendrils of energy with Black Whip), Pseudo-Flight with 100% (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Possesses a strong willpower that allowed him to overcome Shinsou's Brainwashing) and Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can cut through a One-Point Bot with a piece of armor. Superior to Shinsou, who can slightly hurt him) | Building level (After almost a whole year of training, he should be stronger than before. Comparable to the current Shinsou) | Building level with 5% (Able to hurt Bakugou in the Final Exams Arc), Building level+ with 8% (Can injure Overhaul, though not very significantly), Large Building level with 20% (Was convinced he could defeat Overhaul with one hit to the head), City Block level+ with 100% (Comparable to Muscular, who caused an earthquake that was felt hundreds of meters away) Speed: Athletic Human (Was running on par with Bakugou until his explosions destabilized him) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to and counter Todoroki's ice attacks) | Subsonic (Moved at these speeds) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Supersonic with 5% (Left a scratch on a serious Gran Torino. Ran faster than Stain's sword swing. Dodged a bullet), higher with 8% (Bakugou stated that Izuku is several levels faster than before), Supersonic+ with 20% (Overhaul was unable to perceive Izuku's movements, and could only dodge his attacks because they were too predictable), Hypersonic+ with 100% (Far faster than Iida using Recipro Burst) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of lifting All Might, who weighs 255 kg. Dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of ten months) | Class 1 (Comparable to the current Shinsou) | Class 5 with 5% (Sent Todoroki flying several meters away with a punch), Class 10 with 8% (Lifted a steel beam with one hand), Class K with 20% (Can crush a stone with his bare hands), Class M with 100% (Kicked Overhaul's final form strong enough to send him flying hundreds of meters away) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Building Class | Building Class with 5%, Building Class+ with 8%, Large Building Class with 20%, City Block Class+ with 100% Durability: Building level (Withstood a fire attack from Dabi capable of wounding Shouji. Survived a fall that left a huge crater) | Building level+ (Took a large explosion with minor injuries. After his training with All Might, Izuku is able withstand the power of One For All 20% on his fingers without harming himself) Stamina: Very high. Izuku trains almost constantly, even doing calisthenics during class, he also possesses an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career, he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a Zero-Point Bot. Later on, he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using many times his normal output for One For All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by Muscular. He regained his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight until the crippling pain from his untreated injuries finally forced him to stop. Range: Standard melee range. Several tens of meters with air pressure and Black Whip. Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which was specially made by the Support Department to resist wear and provide support to his arms and legs as well as protection to his face with its mouth guard. Costume Gamma has upgraded gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms along with Iron Soles attached to his red shoes that protect his feet and gives his kicks a double impact. Izuku later requests another pair of gloves from Hatsume that help him focus the air pressure released while using Full Cowl to utilize it as a compressed air blast. Intelligence: Above Average. Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It's usually his intelligence that's helped him more than his own Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also possess a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains and the overall world he lives in, making him very resourceful as a result. His time at U.A. has also allowed him to create his own signature Shoot Style, allowing him to hold his own against villains with many more years of combat experience than him. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. Using 20% or more of his power causes his movements to become stiff and predictable due to the pain in his muscles and bones and will eventually cause damage to Izuku if used for too long. He is unable to fully control Black Whip until he has achieved complete mastery over One For All. Using it in short bursts will cause intense pain to Izuku and he may not be able to activate it at all in some situations. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to the stockpiled energy of the eight wielders before him, granting him a tremendous boost in power. Izuku has proven to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All, using it to increase his strength and speed. However, if Izuku doesn't spread One For All evenly throughout his body, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the force of his movements. Recently it has been discovered that in addition to the physical strength, One For All can also pass on the Quirks of the previous bearers, and the power of their Quirks are increased by One For All. Currently Izuku has manifested one of them, and has the potential to learn and control five more Quirks. *'Detroit Smash:' Izuku emulates All Might, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. However, this attack pulverizes the bones in his arm, effectively rendering it unusable. *'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One For All's power into one or two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those fingers. This attack is powerful enough to generate a fissure in water deep enough to keep aquatically-inclined villains from escaping after being pelted with Mineta's sticky balls. It was also powerful enough to repel the waves of ice that Todoroki sent to Izuku during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku exceeds his normal 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with great force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation, which matched Izuku's previous uses of One For All 100%, and incapacitate him. Detroit Smash.png|Detroit Smash Delaware Smash.png|Delaware Smash 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash.png|Delaware Detroit Smash One For All: Full Cowl: This technique allows him to activate up to 20% (Previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'5% Detroit Smash:' Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl at 5% and delivers a straightforward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a downward punch in the air. *'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a compressed air blast against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. He can fire up to four air blasts at once. One For All Full Cowl.png|One For All: Full Cowl 5% Detroit Smash.png|5% Detroit Smash Delaware Smash Air Force.png|Delaware Smash Air Force One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: A variation Izuku created to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. *'Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle, who had been empowered by La Brava's Quirk to match Izuku's Full Cowl at 8% of its power. One For All Full Cowl - Shoot Style.png|One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style St. Louis Smash.png|Shoot Syle: St. Louis Smash One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: Izuku uses 20% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Overhaul managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Overhaul wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Quirk. One For All 20%.png|One For All: Full Cowl - 20% Manchester Smash.png|Manchester Smash One For All: Full Cowl - 100%: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of his body, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Overhaul. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with Eri's help. One For All Full Cowl - 100%.png|One For All: Full Cowl - 100% Black Whip: This Quirk grants the user the ability to create dark tendrils from their arm and manipulate them at will. It can be used to capture enemies or increase the user's mobility by moving towards grabbed objects. Black Whip originally belonged to a former successor of One For All and was passed on to Izuku. Black Whip.png|Black Whip Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga (Base) | Rise of Villains Saga (Base) | With One For All Gallery Deku Two Heroes.png|Deku in My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Deku One's Justice.png|Deku in My Hero One's Justice Deku Jump Force.png|Deku in Jump Force Others Notable Victories: Jaune Arc (RWBY) Jaune's Profile (8% Deku and Vol 1-3 Jaune were used. Speed was equalized) Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Blossom's Profile (8% to 20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Griffon (RWBY) Griffon's Profile (8% to 20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Enderman (Minecraft) Enderman's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Neon Katt (RWBY) Neon's Profile (8% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Killer Croc (DC Comics) Killer Croc's Profile (8% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Kong (Legendary) (MonsterVerse) Kong's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Hamsuke (Overlord) Hamsuke's Profile (5% Deku was used) Jack (BioShock) Jack's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Roy (Fire Emblem) Roy's Profile (8% Deku and Base Roy were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8